The present invention relates to automatic titration analysis apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to automatic titration analysis apparatus which automatically measures the density of a liquid.
Chemical analysis is indispensable, in general, for operational control of chemical reaction apparatus and treatment apparatus wherein treatment is made with chemicals added as agents for treatment, or for control of the quality of industrial water and industrial waste water, or the like. Chemical analysis has thus far been conducted fairly rapidly by experts in the analytical art and by the use of improved analysis apparatus. Nonetheless, there are still problems that pertinent measurements take some time, human errors are inevitable, and the work load of the analyzers becomes too heavy when repeated continuous analysis is conducted.
For quality control and process control in the production processes of a chemical plant, in particular, it is essential that accurately measured values be obtained constantly, and that these values be fed back to the production processes, so that the development of apparatus for chemical analysis which is free from the aforementioned problems has long been awaited.
The apparatus of the invention may be applied to any known titration analysis method wherein the properties of a sample, that is, the physical or chemical properties thereof including electromagnetic, optical and other properties, are changed by the titration of a reagent. Therefore, the apparatus of the invention may be used very effectively for rationalizing the analytical operations in the operational control of chemical reaction apparatus, the quantity or supply of any chemicals, raw materials or auxiliary materials, the qualities of intermediate or final products in various fields of industry and the quality of industrial water, industrial waste water, etc.